Power
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: If Sirius really was the one who betrayed the Potters. Written for the "I'd never write a story like that' and 'Dialogue/Discription' challenges on HPFC forum. Evil!Sirius. Bellatrix/Sirius. Now a Twoshot.
1. Bellatrix

**A/N:** Hello.

Wow. I can't believe that I actually managed to write this. It's for the 'I'd never write a story like that' challenge and the Dialogue/Discription challenge over on the HPFC. It is literally 180 degrees from what I normally write, which is humor or parody, with the occasional bit of angst to not make it completly plotless.

It's told in Bellatrix's POV, has evil!Sirius, is Sirius/Bellatrix, and is completely discription. This is the most non-cannon thing I have ever written, I think, and for me, that's saying a lot. I honestly never even would have considered it if the challenge had not presented itself.

I don't think I will ever do it again. I almost got physically sick writing it. I'm actually a huge Sirius fan, and hate Bellatrix, so if it's horrible, that's why.

And I know that Bellatrix is supposedly married to Rodolphous, but it's AU, so ignore that trimendously gaping plot hole.

**Warnings:** Extremely AU, sort of OOC-Bellatrix (I could never picture her truly faling in love with anyone, except perhaps Voldemort, but that, in my opinion, is more like worship than love) Majorly OOC-Sirius.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Tonight was the night.

The night which the Potter brat would die. The night in which the Dark Lord would become completely invincible. The night Sirius and I could truly be together.

Sirius had played his duty of spy well. No one had suspected him, they all believed it to be the werewolf, Lupin, but could not find proof. That was, of course, because there _wasn't _any proof, but that never occurred to them. Morons.

They never even considered him, armed with the information that he ran away from home at the tender age of sixteen. But, little did they know that he had decided that blood was thicker than water and came back to us after graduating Hogwarts and received his Dark Mark a mere year later.

He even managed to gain enough trust in that merry band of idiots that the Potters actually made him their Secret Keeper, claiming that Lupin was not to be trusted and Peter was too weak. I laugh at the fools' blind trust of their betraying friend.

We were not close relatives in our younger years, but as we went on Death Eater attacks, we became friendly. Friendly turned into friends, friends into lovers, lovers into soul mates. He is the perfect man for me- Evil and Pureblood.

Plus, he knows the power of Voldemort. And that is just what he craves- Power. He has played a great part in the Dark Lord's rise to power, and after this day he will be his right-hand man. He will be remembered for centuries as the man who brought 'You-Know-Who,' as those cowards call Him, to complete and total immortality. The so-called 'Chosen-One,' the one prophesized to be his equal, will be dead. Sirius' godson will be dead. How ironic that it would be the same person.

Now, all we had to do was wait. Wait for Midnight. Wait for the death. Wait for us to be in control. Wait for us to have _the power…_

Thoughts?

Review?

Thanks for reading.


	2. Sirius

**A/N:** Why hello, Internet. I missed you on my loong hiatus away from writing my own work and not simply collaborating with my friend.

Um, anyway, this is the (not) much anticipated second chapter of Power, which probably became my favorite thing I ever wrote (after I bashed the Hell out of it in the last chapter.)... I had this about half-finished on my computer for about a year or so, just finished it about a week ago, and a reviewer pretty much told me, in his/her own words, to pick up the pace on publishing it. If you felt this wasn't quite finished, well, you weren't the only one.

This is supposed to be in Sirius' point of view, as apposed to the last chapter, which was all Bella. I'm still not completely sure it's finished, it's kind of left without any loose ends tied up. Hey, maybe I'll end up writing another chapter eventually, but you may have wait a while again.

Hope this was worth the wait, to anyone who had this on author alert. Enjoy!

~.~

Was it happening now? Is it just about to happen? Has it already happened? Will I get cold feet, betray him, just like my brother? Had I done the right thing?

They were my friends, but she was my love. She wanted me to do this, and I wanted to do what would make her happy. Oh, how this would make her happy- her and my lord in absolute power. Nothing could stop us now.

We could live happily now, together, without fear that we would be caught, arrested, imprisoned. Voldemort would make sure I, the one responsible for his invincibility, would be taken care of, as would be his lover.

No, I wouldn't betray him, my now-protector.

But they were my world, at one point.

My friends.

Practically my family.

The question still remains; _did I do the right thing?_

As I looked down at her sleeping form, silent and unmoving in my arms, I knew the answer:

_Yes._

_**~.~**  
_

**A/N:** Any good? Horrible? Wondering why you kept this all this time?

Review?

Thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
